efffandomcom-20200213-history
Azai
In-Game Name:Azai Real Name:Ricky Paton Forum Name:Azai Age:17 Gender:Male Xfire:ricky231292 MSN:ricky231292@hotmail.co.uk E-mail:Private Location: Side:Sith Skin: Achievements *Caretaker *Rancor Assassin Ranks : Influenced,on 26th March 2010 ,he was welcomed to the clan by Psycho Sith Sentinel,on 26th April 2010 ,Azai was given the rank by Psycho Sith Marauder on 26 May 2010,Azai was given the rank by Blaze : Sith Warrior on 4 June 2010, he was promoted by Seraskus : Sith Assassin',' on 4th July 2010,he was promoted by BBB : Left, on 31/07/2010 Azai left the clan after being warned for inappropriate behaviour. Joining Azai says - Before joining EFF i was in the clan TFJ which is now pretty much dead, not much to say before TFJ as i had only started playing and had quickly applied for them. I had a lot offline gameplay when i was not on the internet and was able to start off as a moderate player when i played online for the first time. After the inevitable fall of TFJ i found sanctuary at EFF, i had been there before but was in TFJ at the time, so after a while of remaining clanless i was invited to join and join i did. Character Azai was born into a noble family on coruscant, and was already getting sword training from an early age, his trianer happened to be a jedi, though the jedi did not sense the force in young Azai for a few years to come. Years had past and Azai's trainer had offered to take him to the jedi temple and train him with a lightsaber and the force,Azai excelled through the training. After finishing his training he followed his master to tatooine on a mission. But on fateful day his master was struck down, filled with remorse and hatred Azai charged the attacker and fought with everything he had, despite several wounds Azai did not waver and only increased the attack, the attacker was wearing down and Azai finished him quickly. Azai ran to his masters aid, but he knew that he would not make it. Azai wandered the planet of Tatooine, when he setteled in a small coloney, he heard rumors of a local clan, The Fallen Jedi. Still filled with hatred from the day, he looked for TFJ's leader and pleaded that he may join them, after showing them his prowess in combat he was accepted, after a while in TFJ he noticed that the leaders did not have much ambition to grow there clan, so he recruited as many as he could, but after time the new recruits slowly disappeared, 1 of the leaders went AWOL, the other leader forgot it was his duty to uphold the rules and expand the clan. after a time Azai realized he was the reason the clan was still alive because he was still bringing in new members, but he came to his senses and abandoned TFJ, leaving them to rot thier ranks grew ever thinner. Azai traveled once more, he set off to find The Elite Fighters of The Force, he heard that this clan was strong and cared about thier members, after finding EFF he did not plead to join them only impressed an active member by the name of Zulu and was told to join, after joining he was given a week of trials, Azai passed with ease, after the trials he saw the EFF expanded to Jedi aswell as Sith, Azai joined the sith, and was under the tutalege of Zulu. To this day Azai remains a sith in EFF, but the darkness inside does not enshroud him so much as the day he saw his master killed..... Quotes&Words Of Wisdom Be Not Ashamed of Mistakes and Thus Make Them Crimes - Confucius Forget Injury, Never Forget Kindness - Confucius Hold Faithfulness and Sincerity as First Principle - Confucius All War is Based on Deception - Sun Tzu Can You Imagine What I Would Do If I Could Do All I Can? - Sun Tzu Invincibility Lies in Decenfe, The Possibility of Victorty Lies in Attack - Sun Tzu Feed a Man a Fish and You Fed Him For a Day, Teach a Man How To Fish and You Feed Him For a Lifetime - Sun Tzu Feign Inferiority and Encourage Your Opponents Weakness - Sun Tzu Category:Left